My Friend, The Countries of the World
by Fluffy Asian Panda
Summary: England's magic messes up again, and now the Hetalia characters have been teleported to this world! Yay...? Genderbending, underwear shopping, and more!
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning?

This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me if you like it or not. I also suck at writing romance, so don't expect much of it. I also don't think I would write accents too well, so I won't include them.

There is Fem!America, Fem!China, Fem!Italy, Fem!Japan, Fem!Canada

If you want to know what the Fem! countries looks like, check out my profile.

I kept America's glasses, though. I like glasses. 8D They make me look smart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic and the OCs.

Geranium is not an element, that would be Ger_m_anium.

* * *

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks, mom!"

Gladiolus received her birthday gift with a grin that stretched from ear to ear and proceeded to open her present. Inside, there was a beautiful golden locket. She picked it up by the chain, and put it on.

"When I saw it at the store, I thought it would be perfect for you!"

"Wow, it looks pretty!"

"Now Gladiolus Iridiac, you and your sister are young ladies, but don't start dating, okay?" Gladiolus' mom, Holly, said, waggling her finger with a grin plastered on her face.

"I know mom, you don't need to remind me," Gladiolus chuckled.

It was Gladiolus' birthday, and she was turning fourteen. She, her sister, and mother lived together in a house. Her dad ran away when she was born and her sister, Geranium was only one at the time, so neither girl was close to him. Gladiolus was entering the ninth grade, and Geranium was starting her sophomore year.

The first day of school was tomorrow, and Gladiolus was nervous and excited for it. Her school was known for being "eccentric" and "unique," which is to say it's really weird. Last year, the school made a crazy video with live elephants (courtesy of the animal club) and explosions, and the teachers were actually supportive of it.

"Come on, let's cut the cake already!" Geranium was impatient, and loved ice-cream cake.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell," Holly laughed, and started cutting the cake. They ate the cake and had a good time.

The party went on into the night, and Gladiolus went to bed completely spent. She closed her eyes, fingering her locket, thinking about what kind of things she would experience this year at school.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Huh?" Gladiolus woke with a start and turned on her lamp. What she saw, to say the least, was not like anything she would think would even think would happen.

A guilty-looking blond haired girl with shoulder length hair, azure eyes, glasses, and a bomber jacket with a fifty on the back was standing in her doorway looking down with a foot raised in the air.

"Sorry, dude. Wait, why is my voice higher than usual?"

"You git, you stepped on my bloody hand…" Gladiolus heard a voice from the floor groggily complain. She looked down and saw an irritated blond short haired man wearing a green military uniform with huge bushy eyebrows and emerald eyes stirring. The man stood up and looked up at the girl with a surprised and rapidly reddening face. "Why are you a girl?"

The girl looked at herself and and with a panicked face, grabbed her crotch and shouted, "Dude, I'm a GIRL? My manliness..." The girl sank to the floor in a depressed state.

_Just who are these people and why are they in my room?_ Gladiolus unintentionally voiced her thoughts out loud, and the people in her room noticed her.

"Sorry, love, I'm England, and-"

"And I'm America, the hero! Ahahahah!" She immediately got up, threw her head back, and started to laugh with her hands on her hips.

_Hah? _Gladiolus cocked her head to the side with a blank expression on her face and then remembered that these people were intruders and that she should probably call for help. Her mom was at work, so she called her sister.

"Geranium, there are people in my room and I think they're going to kill me!"

A groggy voice yelled from another room, "Deal with it yourself! I need my beauty sleep and we have school tomorrow!"

"Geranium, I'm going to die and you don't care?!"

"Not if it interferes with my sleep cycle!"

"Yo! You aren't going to die! The hero is here!"

"You bloody idiot! She's talking about us!" The two "countries" would have kept on bickering if not two other people entered the room.

"Ve~ I want some pasta~"

"We will get some later, Italy…"

One was a clueless-looking girl who wore a blue military suit and had a side ponytail. Her eyes were shut, so Gladiolus couldn't see her eyes. The other was a tall, stern looking man with tired sky blue eyes and sleek blonde hair and wearing, yet again, a green military uniform.

"I have brought everyone, so would you care to explain why we are here and why some countries are girls?" Just as the man said that, five more people came into the room.

One Asian looking woman had dark brown hair in two buns and was wearing _another_ dark green military uniform, but with really long sleeves.

The other Asian woman had short black hair and was wearing a white navel uniform. _At least it wasn't a military uniform._

A tall man had short grey hair with deep purple eyes and a kind smile. He wore a long tan coat with a long scarf and brown leather gloves. _It's not even winter!_

Another man had shoulder length wavy hair with blue eyes and stubble on his chin. He wore red pants, a blue cape of sorts, leather boots, and was holding a rose.

"Hon hon hon, ma chéri." He then gave me the rose.

"Okay... Thanks?"_ Creeper..._

A man that was an albino wore a purple military uniform with a smirk playing on his lips and a yellow small bird nesting in his head.

One sleepy man was wearing a white t-shirt, a brown jacket and, light brown pants. He had green eyes and brown hair, and seemed to have a strange hair curl that looked like a fountain on the top of his head. He looked like he was actually... sleeping? On his feet?

The last one was a transparent kind of guy, with blonde hair and violet eyes, and he wore a heavy winter coat, pants, and goggles. _Again, not winter! _He was also toting a large stuffed white bear.

"England, who are all these people?" Gladiolus wanted to know who all these people were and was pretty sure asking England would take less time than asking America.

"Ah, sorry love. It must be overwhelming for you, but this is China, Japan, Russia, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Greece, and France." He said the last one with disgust.

"And I'm Canada…" Gladiolus heard a whisper come from the transparent looking guy.

"Okay, England, Why are you guys here?"

"I might have done some magic and it might have gone wrong…?" England said this last part quieter and in a questioning tone, like he was afraid of what might come next.

It was silent for a while as everyone let it sink in. Then a cacophony of noise erupted from the room. Everyone was talking at the same time and was yelling at England.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Gladiolus yelled and everybody immediately 'shut up'.

"Gladiolus, just how much noise can you make at three 'o'clock in the morning…?" Geranium entered the room and looked at all the people. "Yeah, I must be dreaming, I'm going back to bed. Good night."

"No, wait Geranium! Come back!" Geranium stopped in her tracks and turned around. Gladiolus walked up to her and punched her in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, that's why I said ow!" Geranium exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"Then it's not a dream!" That statement made its way into Geranium's brain and she just stood there, looking at Gladiolus with a blank expression.

Then, she passed out and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

A/N:

The characters might be OOC, but I tried...

What did you think? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2-The True Beginning

This chapter is really long...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_**Flashback-England**_

"That bloody wanker! Doing whatever he wants!" England was muttering to himself and releasing stress by making a potion out of random ingredients. Cursing more people, England stirred the concoction and dropped another dried dragon scale in and there was a flash of light that separated into ten, or so, beams and 'beamed' away.

One stayed, and England was thinking, "_Maybe I shouldn't make random potions anymore_," before he passed out.

_**Flashback-America**_

America was just playing Mario Kart and was about to win a race when the beam came, and America was thinking, "_Just let me finish the race!"_ before he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up, he found himself in front of a doorway in a dark hallway and stood up. He took a step toward the door and heard someone cry out.

"Ow!"

He heard a grunt, and then light flooded the room.

"Sorry, dude. Wait, why is my voice higher than usual?"

"You git, you stepped on my bloody hand! …Why are you a girl?" America looked down and saw two lumps protruding from her chest. She then started to panic and grabbed her crotch, looking for her, shall we say, vital regions.

"Dude, I'm a GIRL?!"

_**Flashback-Germany and Italy**_

"Italy, how many times have I told you to throw the grenade, not the safety pin?! Now throw it or else we will blow into oblivion!"

Germany was trying to teach Italy how to throw a grenade _again, _and it wasn't going too well. Italy was standing still with a grenade in his mouth, again, when the beam of light came. Italy spit out the grenade and started to panic.

"Germany, Germany, I don't want to die!" The beam touched them, and they both passed out.

Germany was thinking, _"How many times vill ve have to do this before Italy learns how to throw a grenade right…?" _before he passed out.

Italy was thinking, _"I'm going to miss my 3 'o' clock siesta…" _before he passed out.

* * *

When Germany woke up, he found himself in a dark room with a table in it and Italy sprawled out on the floor next to him. So, he tried to wake him up.

"Italy, we have to go find someone, so we can find out where we are!" Italy didn't wake up.

"Italy!" Italy was still dead to the world.

"Italy, if you wake up, we will get some pasta…" Italy then jumped up and started to look for pasta.

"Ve~ Pasta~" Germany then saw that Italy had a side ponytail and that his chest was larger. _Calm down. We have to go find other countries and figure out what happened, ja?_

The two countries then set off to look for other countries.

_**Flashback-Japan**_

Japan was sitting on the bright porch of his house watching the sakura trees bloom and petting his dog, Pochi, when the beam of light came. His last thought before passing out was, "_I haven't had my daily bath yet…"_

* * *

When he woke up, he was laying on the floor next to someone in a large dim room. he also noticed that his hair was longer and he had something heavy on his chest. He slowly sat up, adjusting to the newfound weight on his chest. He looked around, but saw no one, due to the fact that it wasn't really bright, and was adjusting to that.

"Mm… " Japan saw the person next to him start to stir. He helped him sit up, and started talking to him.

"Kon'nichiwa, Greece-san. We should probably look for the others."

"We… probably… should..." Greece and Japan stood up looked around the room, to find China and Russia out cold on the floor.

_**Flashback-Greece**_

Greece was sleeping when he was transported to the other world, so he didn't notice a thing.

_**Flashback-Russia**_

"Lithuania, get vodka, da?" Russia was sitting in a chair polishing his favorite pipe.

"O-okay… Please don't hurt me…" Lithuania fled the room very quickly. Russia had just finished when the light came. No one knows what Russia was thinking as he passed out, only that he still had a wide smile.

_**Flashback-China**_

Finishing some paperwork, China sighed and rubbed his head. He filed the paperwork, and went over to a couch and laid down. Putting an arm over his head, he closed his eyes, and exhausted from the day, fell asleep.

* * *

She was gently shaken awake to a feminine voice talking to her.

"China-san, China-san, please wake up."

"Stop, aru…" All China wanted to do was sleep, and didn't appreciate getting woken up. The person shook her a bit more, and China opened her eyes. The room was dim, but she could make out an Asian face with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a concerned look on her face. The woman had a thick Japanese accent, and reminded her of Japan.

"Ah, China-san, you're awake," the woman then helped her sit up and said apprehensively, "Etto… China-san, you are a… girl…"

"What, aru?" China looked at herself, but had saw two huge lumps blocking her way. She started to panic, but then thought better of it, and calmed down. She then asked, "How did you know my name, aru?"

"I am Japan."

"You are a girl, too, aru?"

"Unfortunately…" China then saw that Russia was lying on the floor next to her. She instinctively scooted away from him.

"We decided to wake you up first, China-san, since Russia-san is scary…"

"That is good idea, aru."

"… Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Ahh!" Russia sat up with a kind smile and closed eyes, as if he was awake all along.

"Hello, China. I missed you." China was really creeped out and wanted to get away from Russia, but was too scared to do so.

"Hello, aru…"

"We should look for the others," Japan suddenly cut in.

"That is a good idea, aru." Japan and China went over to Greece, and shook him awake.

"Greece-san, let's go."

"Ok… Japan…" The group left the room and went into another dark room where they met Germany, Italy, and France.

_**Flashback-Canada**_

Canada was just eating pancakes with generous amounts of maple syrup when he saw the beam of light.

"Kumajiro, what's happening?"

"Who are you?"

I'm Canada, your owner…" Just as Canada said (whispered) that, they both passed out.

* * *

Canada woke up in a dark room similar to that of a kitchen, and after doing a quick survey, Canada found out that it_ was_ a kitchen.

"Ugh, what happened to the awesome me? Probably that unawesome light."

"Maple!" Canada was surprised by a voice that belonged to a shape that was getting up. Canada then went over to a light switch next to a door and turned the light on since he was missing a certain polar bear.

Light flooded the room and Canada saw Prussia, of all people, next to the oven. He looked around the room to find Kumajiro on the table, sleeping. He rushed over to the table, grabbed his bear, and sighed in relief for finding his bear.

_**Flashback-Prussia**_

…_And so after I beat up more people, I was awesome._

"Kesesesese~ My diary is too awesome!" Prussia was recollecting his day by writing in his diary and had just finished when the light came.

"What kind of unawesome thing is this?"

* * *

When he woke up, his head hurt so he complained," Ugh, what happened to the awesome me? Probably that unawesome light." He heard a soft startled voice, and a few seconds later, the light turned on. He saw Canada at the light switch look around and stop at the table to rush over to it.

Now that he looks closer, he sees that Canada two protrusions coming off his chest. That reminded him of the time something similar happened with Hungary.

_It was a hot summer day in the forest. Prussia was wandering about when he heard the call of nature._

"_I gotta take a leak... Ah, it sure feels good to take my first leak after changing my name…" That's when he heard the rustle and cry of help._

"_H…Hey…"_

"_Wh-What's that? D-Don't tell me it's the spirit of the makowiec I pigged out on earlier today…"_

"_No, I'm not. This way, this way." Prussia went over to the beckoning voice behind some bushes._

"_Hey." Prussia saw Hungary laying on a tree with dirty, rumpled clothes, and a shirt that was halfway opened._

"_Oh, it's just you, Hungary! You're in tatters. Ha, ha!" he called in a mocking tone._

"_Shut up! You were scared just a couple of seconds ago since you thought that I was a spirit of whatever." Prussia then realized that she was injured all over._

"_Hey, you're hurt! You're hurt big time!"_

"_I'm Okay! Shut up!"_

"_Well I guess it can't be helped. For the sake of blah blah blah, I'll attend to your wound," he teased._

"_You're annoying. You're __**really **__annoying!"_

"_So what happened to you? You look like I used to."_

"_Turkey and his group did this to me. But, seriously, you don't need to treat my wounds." There was a ripping sound and a grunt. Hungary looked_ _up at Prussia to find him tearing off some cloth._

"_Okay! This'll do. Show me your wound!"_

"_Of all the parts on your clothes, why did you have to get the cloth from there?!" _

"_Now… Let me treat your wound."_

"_D-Don't come near me!"_

"_Why not?! Here, let's wrap it with my crotch cloth. He, ha, ha!" Prussia kneeled down and brought his 'cloth' closer to Hungary in one hand. She then grabbed his hand and pushed the cloth back towards him, and he pushed back._

"_Watch it! Who'd use such a thing to wrap it?! You idiot!"_

_Well, it's time to wrap it!" Prussia said gleefully._

"_Hell no! I'll never use that to wrap my wound!"_

"_Just take my crotch cloth! Oh…"_

"_Huh?" Hungary then heard a series of unintelligible grunts from the albino. Prussia was staring at her chest, and then he looked away. _

_He stood up and mumbled in a defeated tone, "Hold on a sec… I'll tear off a different part of my clothes to treat your wounds."_

_He was thinking, "Shoot! Come to think of it… Hungary is…"_

"_What is it all of a sudden? Hey?" Hungary then looked at her chest and said, "Oh, these? I guess it can't be helped now that you figured it out… Hahaha, I've got quite a bit of muscle, don't you think?! " She laughed while patting her chest. _

_Her laughter abruptly stopped as she closed her eyes and said bittersweetly, "Just Kidding… I figured that wasn't it. Your reaction convinced me. I sort of knew it… In terms of physical strength, I started seeing the difference, too… It may be about the time for me to become meek and girly…" _

_Just as she said that, a cloak flew into the air and into her arms. She looked at Prussia, who had thrown the cloak, and he said, "You can have it. Well… See ya…" Prussia then shuffled away with Gilbird._

"_H-Hey, why? Is it really okay?" But Prussia had already left._

Canada had then turned towards Prussia and said (whispered), "Do you know where we are?"

"Kesesesese~ The awesome me always knows where I am!"

"Okay, so where are we?"

"Er..." At that moment, they started to hear voices come from outside the door. The voices seemed to have belonged to other countries, so they opened the door, and saw that they were in a dark room with other people in it. Canada found the light switch, and light filled the room.

_**Flashback-France**_

On a windowsill, looking at the moon with a glass of wine in hand was France. He was smiling, reminiscing about old times when the light came. He had just drained the last drops and set the glass down before he passed out.

When he woke up, he was in a dark bathroom of sorts. The only light came from the moon, so it was dark. He sat up and looked for a door. If he was going to get answers, he needed to find people first. He found the door and opened it. He saw Germany and Italy conversing and called out.

"Germany, Italy!"

"Ah, it's France. Ve~"

"Good. Now we just need to look for the others." At that moment, four people walked in, but since it was dark, France couldn't identify them.

"Zzz…"

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Aiya, get away from me!"

"China-san, Russia-san, please calm down." Now he could tell who they were. Another door opened and two new people entered the room. Right after they entered, someone must have turned on the light because light chased out the darkness, and France could see clearly.

"…sechs, sieben, acht, neun. We have nine people in our group. Who do we not have?"

"We do not have _mon cher _Amérique or Angleterre, onhonhonhon." France decided to volunteer the information.

"DUDE, I'm a girl?!"

"Let's go and see what happened to America," sighed Germany, leading the group with Italy. He opened a door in the direction of America's yell, and the group saw that they were in a large hallway and a room at the end had an open door with light streaming out and America in the doorway. He was holding his crotch and then sank to a heap on the floor.

There was more talking and America sprang up again, yelling, "And I'm America, the hero! Ahahahah!" The group made its way over to the room with America in it and they heard more yells come from the room, and a room across from it.

"Geranium, there are people in my room and I think they're going to kill me!"

"Deal with it yourself! I need my beauty sleep and we have school tomorrow!"

"Geranium, I'm going to die and you don't care?!"

"Not if it interferes with my sleep cycle!"

"Yo! You aren't going to die! The hero is here!"

"You bloody idiot! She's talking about us!" Just as England had finished saying that, the group had reached the room.

* * *

A/N:

So what do you guys think? Please R&R!

sechs, sieben, acht, neun=six, seven, eight, nine in german

makowiec= traditional Polish poppy seed pastry

Angleterre=England


	3. Chapter 3-Explanations

A/N:

Yay! A new chapter! I try to update every Saturday, but I usually do it right before it turns to Sunday... Still Saturday, though, right?

Anyway, thanks to Super Shadow21 for reviewing! This is my first review, since this is my first story! Yay for passing the first review milestone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Watching Geranium fall to the ground, Gladiolus ran over to her and shook her.

"Geranium, you CAN'T leave me! Not while creepers are in here!" Gladiolus slapped Geranium on the cheek again and again, but it was useless. Geranium was in lala land. Gladiolus finally realized this and she slowly stood up.

"Guys, can you go to the front room? It's out the door, down the hallway, last door in the center." Not wanting to upset the girl, or get her angry, the nations quickly went out the door to the front room.

Gladiolus grabbed her sister's arms and dragged her to her room. She pulled her on the bed with extreme difficulty, and plopped onto the bed, exhausted. "How much fatter can you get, Geranium!?"

Sighing, Gladiolus went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She checked her watch and saw that it was 5:17 AM. _No point going back to bed. Have to go to school in an hour._

She sighed and went to the front room with her tea, preparing for a headache.

"How could you do this to me, man? Now I have 'these'." She gestured to her chest. "It's not heroic at all!"

"America, how many times have I told you, it was an accide-"

"France, stop groping me!" America slapped France's hand away from her butt as hard as she could, and being a hero, she was _really_ strong, so France may not be using that hand for a while.

"She's here!" Gladiolus was leaning on the doorway, drinking her tea, wondering how they didn't notice her earlier.

Gladiolus decided to get straight to the point and ask," So you guys are countries?"

"Si! I am Italy! Ve~," the clueless looking girl said, twirling around the room.

"Und I am Germany." The tall blonde man said, rubbing his temples.

"Onhonhonhon, I'm France, _oui,_" said the creeper which Gladiolus didn't like at all.

"I am Russia. Won't you be one with Mother Russia?" The tall, adorable man said, with closed eyes, and an innocent smile.

"Aiyah, don't scare her! And I'm China," the woman with double buns in her hair and huge sleeves said,

"I am the awesome Prussia!" the albino with the bird said.

"Isn't Prussia gone? Like, not a country anymore?" Gladiolus was confused. She was sure it wasn't a country.

"My bruder is an ex-country, but people still believe in the Prussian ways and culture," Germany answered.

"And I'm still awesome! Kesesesese~" Gladiolus sweat dropped, thinking that this guy had an ego the size of the world.

"I'm Japan..." The woman that introduced herself as Japan looked very uncomfortable to Gladiolus, like she wasn't used to meeting new people.

"I already know who you two are, so don't bother with introducing yourselves." Gladiolus had a headache from all these ordeals, and she took another sip of her tea.

"And I'm Canada…" Gladiolus noticed the transparent and shy looking girl that was holding a huge white teddy bear, and saw that she wasn't probably as crazy as the others and took an immediate liking to her. Gladiolus finished her tea with a huge gulp and went to the kitchen to put it away (and leaving the countries do to their own things, which wasn't wise!) when she ran into her sister.

"Oh, hi Gladiolus." Geranium yawned. "I just woke up. Can you make some food?"

"Okay, okay," Gladiolus sighed. She was also feeling hungry, so she started to make some eggs.

"Y'know, I had this really weird dream. You were having a party, with random people, and you were being really loud and stuff, and then you hit me, and it hurt. Why did you hit me?"

Gladiolus had just started frying the eggs and said, "That wasn't a dream, otherwise we're both dreaming." Gladiolus chuckled at her own joke.

"Hey, you never told me your name…? Are you making eggs? Can I have some?" America had just walked in, and saw that Gladiolus was making eggs.

"You wanker, we're in an unknown place and you think about food?!"

"Hey, a hero has to listen to his stomach! Or in this case, her… Oh, well." America then pulled a hamburger out of nowhere and started chomping down on it.

Geranium stared in shock at the new people that just entered the room, and stuttered, "T-these people w-were actually r-real?"

"Sadly, yes," answered Gladiolus, turning of the stove, and serving the eggs with rice and soy sauce. She was getting used to the countries weirdness. "The girl is America, and the British guy is of course, England."

"Does that mean he has a British accent?" Geranium asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Geranium _loved_ British accents.

"You didn't notice it?"

"Hey! I was half-asleep!"

"What do you have against British accents?" England asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing! I love love love them!" Geranium was now prancing around the room, chanting "British people."

"Whoa, someone's got interest in ya, Iggy," America just laughed at the scene and the chance of someone actually liking the Brit. He then thought about England's cooking, and shuddered at the thought before returning to his burger, almost finished.

"Don't call me by that infernal name! My name is England, not Iggy! And I'm just glad _someone _appreciates me!"

"Not after she tries your cooking!"

"I think my cooking is just fine, you tosser!" The two countries kept on bickering, and Gladiolus turned to her sister that sat down and started eating, tired from parading around the room.

"Cool, right? All of the world's countries, right in our house."

"Mmf, mnf anmf mmf?"

"How many times have I told you not to talk with food in your mouth? "

Geranium swallowed her food, "There are more?"

Gladiolus nodded and after swallowing, said, "Yeah, we have Russia, China, Germany, Italy, Greece, Japan, France, Prussia, and Canada." She counted on her fingers, after adding America and England, eleven.

"Mmf a nmf!"

"Geranium," Gladiolus warned.

"Sorry," Geranium said with a sheepish smile. "I meant to say, 'That's a lot!'"

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by insults still thrown about by the two English speaking countries. Gladiolus was growing used to the craziness of it all, strangely. She finished her meal as her sister did, and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Her watch beeped, and she checked the time. _6:00_

"Geranium, it's 6:00. We should probably get ready for school."

"Already?!" This sudden outburst from the girl got the attention of the two countries bickering in the same room.

"Hey, what's it time for?" America was confused since it was still so early in the morning.

"America, you may not know it, but we go to school. And it's the first day of school, which means we can't miss it, which means that you guys are getting kicked out so you don't destroy my house."

"Whaa? You can't do that!" The American protested.

"Yes, I can, and I will, unless you guys can do something about yourself!" The angry girl yelled. At this time, Britain noticed Gladiolus' locket and thought of a way to return to the conference room.

"May I see your locket, miss…" Britain asked, trailing off.

"Gladiolus, and why do you need it?" Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"I may have a way to leave." Gladiolus hands over her locket with a skeptical look sprawled across her face.

England held the locket close to his chest, closed his eyes, thick eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, and whispered "_Ianuae Magicae_."The locket glowed softly for a moment, and the glow faded away. He handed the locket to Gladiolus and she felt that it was warm. She put it on and felt that it cooled off.

"What did you just do to my locket, England?"

"I cast a spell on it. This is now a portal to where we came from."

"So now you guys can get out of my life?"

"Yes, if I did the spell correctly…"

"Hey, Iggy, isn't the reason we're here in the first place is 'cuz of you?

"I only messed up on a potion! And not much happened…" England traild off, remembering about America's state of physical appearance.

"Oh yeah, I got turned into a girl." America slid over to England to hold his ear and whisper, "Like what you see?"

"SODDING GIT OF A WANKER!" England, blushing from his neck to the tips of his ears, wrestled out of America's grip and ran off.

"Ahahahah! I was just joking, England!" America ran after England yelling that he was just joking with a grin on his face. Gladiolus sighed and went to her room to get ready for school.

"Geranium, get ready!" She called out to her sister.

"Already on it!" Gladiolus did her morning rituals and put on loose shorts and a t-shirt. She only wore comfortable clothes, and otherwise, didn't care about what she wore.

She finished getting ready and glanced at her watch. _6:45_

"Geranium, are you done yet?" Gladiolus glanced over to her sister's room to see that her sister is in fact, done. She wore a plaid miniskirt, white button-up short sleeve shirt with a black tie, black stockings, dark brown leather shoes, and a beret. This is pretty much her everyday outfit.

"Yep! Wait, I don't have my bag."

"I put it near the front door, so you wouldn't lose it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Go ahead; I'll go get my bag."

* * *

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia stalked the new person and tried to make friends with her.

"I told you, no!" Geranium was creeped out by the tall, seemingly innocent man, and tried to walk away.

"Alright, everybody calm down!" Gladiolus was in the hallway, bag in hand, tapping her foot angrily. "England found a way for you guys to return to your world, so do it now."

"Ve~ Are we leaving already?" Italy looked sad at the idea of leaving.

"Yes, you are leaving NOW. And if you don't, I'll make you leave. England, what do we do?" Gladiolus just wanted these people out of her life and go back to having a perfectly normal life, thank you very much.

"Er… We have to use your locket, so would you mind taking the locket off?" Gladiolus took off the locket and set it on the table. "Alright, everybody try to touch the locket, you can touch the chain or the actual locket." Everybody then proceeded to crowd around the locket and sooner or later, everybody was touching the locket.

"Now everybody think, '_domum_," England instructed. A few seconds later, nothing happened. "Did everybody think of the word?"

"Ve~ I was thinking about pasta~"

"I was thinking about how awesome I am! Kesesesese!"

"I was thinking 'bout burgers and how hungry I am."

"You just had one minutes ago, America!"

"But Iggy~ I'm hungry." America whined.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Gladiolus shouted. She was scary when she was really angry, even scarier than Russia, but not as scary as Belarus. It ran in the Iridiac family. "Just listen to England! You can think about all that stuff later!"

Everyone again crowded around the locket in silence, not wanting to anger the woman more, like the quote:

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"

Soon, a bright glow envelops the countries, and a few seconds later, they disappear, the locket dropping with a light clang. Gladiolus slowly walks over to the locket, picks it up, and puts it on.

"Gladiolus, did you have to yell at them?"

"What else could I have done? It's not like they were leaving anytime soon anyway… Let's just go to school." Gladiolus felt like she wasn't the best people person.

She sighed and went to the door to go to school with her sister.

* * *

A/N:

To be continued...

The OCs in this story are Asian, so they eat and drink Asian stuff. Also, Gladiolus is more mature than Geranium, her older sister, kind of like Prussia and German. Also, England is such a cute little tsundere~ And, there's a poll on my profile for what Fem! America's name will be. I got the spell from Latin using my good old friend google translate. Yay! It basically means teleport. I don't know why I chose it, though. Probably because I thought it sounded spellish.

Please R&R! Thank You!

To everyone who read this on January 25th and 26th, I'm sorry for uploading the wrong chapter. I don't know how it happened, but I'm sorry.(=_=)


	4. Chapter 4-Trapped

Wahoo~ I just discovered Hetaoni (and finished it), so this chapter isn't as long as I want it to be... ;=_=

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, cause if I did, it would suck**

* * *

Gladiolus sat on the bus to school. Cries of laughter rang out around her as people joked around with their friends. She sat in solitude, staring at the scenery out the window. As the bus drove down the road, Gladiolus saw her school approach, and she picked up her bag, sighing. _It's time for school, I guess._

She arrived in homeroom to get her schedule and book. The only class that stood out to her was World History. _Probably because of those countries I met earlier, _she thought to went to her first class, French.

As she walked in the door, she was tackled by her best and only friend, the happy-go-lucky Cheryl Quinn. They had met the year before, with Cheryl tackling/hugging her and introducing herself. She could remember their first meeting like it was yesterday, mostly because it was really traumatic.

"_Wahoo~!" Gladiolus was exiting homeroom when someone tackled her and knocked her books out of her arms._

"_Ah! Don't do that again! And who are you anyway?!" Gladiolus scrambled around, picking up her books._

"_I'm Cheryl Quinn, your locker neighbor!" 'Cheryl' struck a pose like she was either a wrestler, or a constipated monk._

And after that, they somehow become best (?) friends.

"Hey, Gladiolus, let's compare our schedules and see what we have together!"

"Fine." They both got out their schedules, and compared to see that they both had World History last.

"Aww, we only have World History and French together? At least we're still locker neighbors, amrite?" Cheryl slung her arm around Gladiolus' shoulder.

"I guess so," Gladiolus responded, rolling her eyes and pushing Cheryl's arm off of her. She then walked to a seat, not have been assigned seats yet.

"Hey! Wait!" Cheryl rushed to sit next to her friend, and plopped right down.

* * *

After attending all of her classes but one, Gladiolus finally reached her World History class, only getting lost twice. She saw Cheryl wave to her at the end of one room, so she took a seat at the opposite side. Cheryl pouted, then went over to sit next to her.

Gladiolus sighed, exhausted from the day, but Cheryl didn't get school get to her. She spoke in her mile-a-minute voice, saying, "Hey, didja see that…" Gladiolus proceeded to tune her out, and it was easy to for Gladiolus.

"Alright class, settle down. I am Mrs. Shapiro, your World History teacher. I believe that history is important as it is the fundamentals for today's generation. So let's see how much history you already know. First Question: What was Prussia known as before it was known as Prussia?"

_Kesesesese~ the awesome me knows this of course~ I was awesomely known as the Teutonic Knights~_

"Ah!" Gladiolus let out a small shriek from hearing someone's arrogant voice in her mind.

"Is there a problem, Miss Iridiac?" Mrs. Shapiro asked Gladiolus with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah… It's nothing; I just thought I saw a wasp." Gladiolus recovered. Snickers could be heard though out the classroom. Gladiolus blushed in shame, but then she remembered that someone told her that Prussia was known as the Teutonic Knights, so why not use it?

"But wasn't Prussia known as the Teutonic Knights?" The snickers stopped and silence filled the room. Gladiolus nervously looked at Mrs. Shapiro, to see that she had an astonished look on her face.

"That's correct! No one ever answered that correctly before!" Mrs. Shapiro looked surprised and impressed. "Alright, what year did England become a united country?"

_Ah, I remember that. It was in 927, good old chap, King Athelstan._

"Um, was it in 927?" Gladiolus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it was!" Mrs. Shapiro was starting to get excited. "Now, what Russian cleric was poisoned, shot and finally drowned on December 30, 1916?"

_Ah, that was Rasputin, he was my friend. He became one with Mother Russia, too. Kolkolkol…_

"Uh, i-it was Rasputin, right? Gladiolus asked, a bit creeped out by the voice's response.

"Correct, again, Miss Gladiolus! Okay, how long was the Berlin Wall?"

_It was 26.5 miles long, until it got torn down._

Gladiolus heard a no nonsense voice say in her mind, so she answered apprehensively, "W-was it about 26 and a half miles long?"

"Correct!" The questions kept on coming, and each time, a voice in her head would answer a question. Soon, Mrs. Shapiro ran out of questions, and she remarked, "You are an extraordinary student, Miss Iridiac!"

Then, the bell rang, and the students stampeded out of the room. Cheryl approached Gladiolus with an awestruck look, and said, "Wow~ I didn't know you were that smart!"

Gladiolus just replied with a, "It was just lucky guesses."

Cheryl then countered with, "Really? Lucky guesses for questions during the _entire _class? I don't think so...Then again, I should probably thank you for saving me from the terrifying monster known as thinking!" Cheryl shuddered and then said with a delighted smile, "So, thank you!" She then ran off with an obnoxious laugh, and Gladiolus sighed.

* * *

When Gladiolus arrived at home, her sister had club activities, so she sat down alone on her bed after taking off her shoes and bag, and muttered to herself, "So I've got voices in my head, I must be going crazy."

_Hey! I am not a voice in your head! I'm the United States of America! Ahahahah~_

"Shut up, whatever you are!" Gladiolus yelled, obviously irritated.

_U-NI-TED-STATES-OF-A-ME-RI-CA! , _the voice yelled in her head, emphasizing each syllable.

"Okay, you're the USA! Happy?"

_Yep!_

"Ugh…" Gladiolus was already feeling a migraine come on. She then realized something.

"Wait, so are you the same America from this morning?"

_Yes I am~_

"Aren't you supposed to be gone right now?" Gladiolus asked, clearly confused.

_Well, we somehow teleported to this hotel right here, and I don't think I've ever been here before_, the jolly voice replied.

"So, could you hear me from the very beginning?"

_Well, yeah, we could, but we were all panicking 'cause we were in a place none of us knew of~ I think we're in a hotel. Y'see, I found a room with my flag on it, so I went in and found a hotel room! It had room service and everything, but I didn't see any waiters or stuff, 'round here. At least I found a McDonalds! Woohoo~ _

"_I have a headache from this irritating, annoying, and infuriating guy AKA America,"_ Gladiolus thought, irritated.

_Oh yeah, did I mention that we can hear your thoughts?_

"Oh, really…" Gladiolus then had a malicious thought. "Can you hear this?" Gladiolus concentrated, and thought with all of her might, _AMERICA, SHUT. UP._

_Ow~ did you have to yell it that loud?_

Deed done, Gladiolus smirked and laid down with her arms spread out, like a star. She fingered her locket and thought, "_What did England tell the countries to think again? Something like 'domum'?"_

Then, a light came from the locket and bathed her in a golden glow. It was like staring into the sun so she clenched her eyes shut. When the light seemed to have faded, she slowly opened one eye, seeing that the light vanished, she opened the other one and found herself in a lobby.

_Crap._

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Review and I'll send you homemade digital cookies! \=u=/

Remember, there is a poll for Fem!America's name, but if you don't feel like voting, put it in a review~

Bye~

Flies away on a mushroom~


	5. Chapter 5-The Locket Hotel

Wassup everybody~ How're ya doing~ Writing sleep deprived gives me the most ideas~ By the way, I changed my username, so yeah... It's awesome~ Don't judge...T~T

Responding to Review Corner~

**HetaliaPokemonOtaku: Well, you asked me to continue, so here I am~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Moving onto the story~

* * *

Previously on My Friends, the Countries of the World

_When the light seemed to have faded, she slowly opened one eye, seeing that the light stopped, she opened the other one and found herself in a lobby._

Crap.

* * *

Gladiolus slowly looked around, eyes wide with shock. She saw a majestic room with crystal chandeliers and a glorious fountain that seemed to catch the light and shoot rainbows. It truly was _beautiful_.

She finished gawking at the lobby and realized that there was an elevator in front of her. She chose to go in. _No hurt in exploring, right? After all, I'm stuck here, so might as well try to find a way out…_

When she arrived inside the elevator, she saw that it had five floors. She decided to go from the bottom up, so she picked floor one.

* * *

The elevator doors opened for her and in the hallway, she saw two doors. One had an American flag covering it and the other had the Union Jack on it. Gladiolus remembered the conversation she had with America in her head.

_I found a room with my flag on it, so I went in and found a hotel room!_

So, Gladiolus deducted that each country had a room, and that room was identified by his or her flag. She crossed her arms across her chest in a thinking posture, deciding to gather all the countries, so she could figure out what's going on.

Gladiolus looked over between the two doors, wondering which one to knock on. She decided on England's door, so she walked over to it, and rapped her knuckle on the sturdy wood three times. Gladiolus heard quiet footsteps and the door opened.

Her eyes met with emerald green ones, and the owner of the eyes spoke," Gladiolus? What are you doing here?" Gladiolus took note of England's clothing, after breaking eye contact.

He was wearing a green apron; a white cloth tied around his head, was holding a mixing bowl against his chest with one hand, and was holding a whisk in the other.

Remembering about his question, Gladiolus shook out of her stupor and answered," I think I accidentally teleported here. Also, what are you doing?"

England answered with a slight smile, "I am making some scones. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Gladiolus replied. She _was _feeling hungry. After all, she just returned home from an exhausting day of school," Can I come in?"

"Of course," England replied, being the gentleman he was. He stepped aside to let Gladiolus in, and she walked in.

Her eyes swept across the room, examining every detail. The room had a medium-sized bed, a kitchen, a door that presumably led to a bathroom, and a table with two chairs. She followed England to the kitchen, where he was making his beloved scones.

"Do you need any help?" Gladiolus asked breaking the silence.

"Actually, I do. Could you make some tea?" The Briton asked, setting the scones into the oven.

"I'll try," Gladiolus answered uncertainly, "Where's the tea?"

"In the cupboard above the stove," England replied, setting the timer for the scones.

England and Gladiolus busily prepared for afternoon (?) tea, and after five minutes, they were sitting down, waiting for the scones to bake, and drinking tea; Earl Grey for England, and Green for Gladiolus.

"They should be done in about half an hour," England proclaimed. After an uncomfortable silence, he asked," So, how exactly did you arrive here, again?"

"Like I said, I think I accidentally teleported here," Gladiolus sighed with a tired face, eyes closing and head hung low.

"Let me rephrase the question. What were you doing right before you teleported here?" England asked in a gentle tone.

"Hmm…" Gladiolus thought deeply about what she was doing before.

_Flashback~ _

_AMERICA, SHUT. UP._

_Ow~ did you have to yell it that loud?_

Deed done, Gladiolus smirked and laid down with her arms spread out, like a star. She fingered her locket and thought, "_What did England tell the countries to think again? Something like 'domum'?"_

_End of flashback~_

"Ah, I remember now," exclaimed Gladiolus, hitting a fist against her palm, as if she were playing Rock, Paper, Scissor," I was thinking of the word you said to think of to teleport here…" Gladiolus trailed off, thinking that probably wasn't her best idea," But I didn't want to teleport here."

"So what you're saying, is that you teleported here without meaning to?" said England, sipping his tea.

"I guess so," replied Gladiolus, shrugging her shoulders. There was another silence when Gladiolus suddenly asked," Do you have any other names than England?"

England looked mildly surprised, but he answered with," I have a human name to use in public, and that is Arthur Kirkland."

Gladiolus smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you, Arthur Kirkland. My name is Gladiolus Iridiac."

_Arthur_ smiled back, saying, "It's nice to meet you too, Gladiolus Iridiac."

They had more British awkward small talk before Gladiolus suggested," Shouldn't you check on the scones now?"

"Yes, I should," England said before sanding up to make his way over to the oven. There was still ten minutes left on the timer, but he decided to open up the oven to see.

They looked golden brown, and Gladiolus went over to inspect the scones as well.

"They look done, shouldn't we take it out?" Gladiolus asked, inhaling the scent of the scones; they smelled quite nice.

"There's still ten minutes left on the timer, though," England replied, unsure.

"We can check if it's done, and if it isn't, we can put it back in, right?" Gladiolus asked.

"I would think so," the Brit answered. So, they proceeded to take out the scones, and check if they were done. They were, so they turned off the oven, and England made a change in his recipe book. _Change thirty minutes to twenty._

They sat in silence, eating the scones. They tasted a little bland, but Gladiolus put on some strawberry jam, so it tasted sweet and delicious.

When they finished afternoon tea, they cleaned up and sat down on the table again.

"England, do you think we should have a meeting with the other countries to find out what is going on?" Gladiolus asked, wanting to figure out how to get out.

"I think everyone is here, so I think we can. Where will we hold it, though?" England questioned.

"Do you think the lobby is big enough?"

"I would think it is, so we will hold in the lobby."

"I'll go get everyone on floor four and up, you can get everyone else," Gladiolus got up and exited the room. She went over to the elevator and got in.

She pressed the button for the fourth floor, and as the doors closed she saw England walk to the door across the room, the one with the American flag, and bang on the door, yelling," America, you git, we have a meeting, so open the door!"

* * *

When the doors opened, Gladiolus walked into the hallway to find yet again, two doors. One had a Canadian flag while the other had a sort of black bird with two streaks of black running along the top and bottom.

She wasn't sure who was in the room with the black bird flag, so she knocked on the door with the Canadian flag.

When the door opened, she saw Canada with a polar bear in her arms. Gladiolus smiled warmly and said, "Hello Canada. We're having a meeting in the lobby."

"Who are you?" The small polar bear asked. Gladiolus jumped, thinking the bear was a stuffed animal. After recovering, she smiled and petted the polar bear, saying, "I'm Gladiolus Iridiac. What's your name, cutie?"

Canada quietly answered for him, "That's Mr. Kumajiro, eh. And you actually remembered my name, Gladiolus."

Gladiolus replied, "Of course, you're the country of Canada. You basically live right above me."

"Thank you. Not many people know who I am, and they always mistake me for my brother, eh." Canada said (read: whispered), sighing wistfully.

An awkward silence followed, Gladiolus didn't really know how to respond to this. After a couple more minutes of silence Gladiolus suddenly blurted out, "What's your human name?"

"Maple! ... Oh. My human name is Mathew Williams, but since I'm a girl, that won't work anymore, eh?"

Gladiolus remembered about the meeting then. "Ah, well I'm going to go now. I have to get everyone else for the meeting. Bye!"

She walked to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. This time, as the doors closed, she saw Canada knock on the door, only hearing something about 'maple syrup' and 'pancakes.'

* * *

Gladiolus walked out of the elevator and saw a German flag and an Italian flag. She heard laughing come from the German flag room, so she walked up to it and knocked on the door.

She waited for only a couple of seconds before the door opened. She saw a tired Germany in the doorway. She then heard a cheerful voice call out, "Germany~ The pasta's done~"

"Alright Italy…" Germany called back.

Gladiolus felt sorry for Germany. Italy seemed like a ball of energy and love (for pasta). But, she had a job to do, and that was to get everyone to the meeting. "Uh… Germany, we have a meeting."

"_Ja_. You can go, I'll go get Italy."

"Okay," Gladiolus replied. She walked back to the elevator and pressed the first floor button.

* * *

The doors slowly opened as if they sensed that Gladiolus really didn't want to do this. She sighed, and exited the elevator.

She came upon a scene one would only see in a movie. England and France were at each other's throats _again, _it seemed. Italy was frolicking around the room, happily babbling about pasta. Germany was trying to bring order into the room, but ultimately failing. Japan and Greece were in a corner of the room, wearing cat ears, and surrounded by an army of cats. America was laughing in the center, claiming that she was a hero, and having a newfound love for hot dogs. Prussia was slapping Germany's back, calling him 'West' and talking about 'the awesomeness of beer.' China was being stalked by a weirdo in a panda suit, which turned out to be Russia. And Canada was just sitting at the table, talking to Mr. Kumajiro.

Gladiolus pulled a chair over next to Canada, and sat down. The meeting was slowly turning into a riot, with people yelling all over the place. Just as she was about to say something to Canada about their unfortunate situation, she heard a yell that was louder than all the others.

"That's enough! All of you!"

Everybody stopped fighting long enough to give their attention to Germany.

"Germany…"

"We are here to talk about our situation! We have to calm down and discuss matters like civilized countries, not this angry mob! If you want to say something, raise your hand!" Germany slammed his hand down on the table. Then, a different hand was raised into the air.

"Germany recognizes his friend, Italy! Go!"

Italy stood up, and stretched out a hand to the rest of us, proclaiming, "PASTA~"

…

There was yet again silence in the room, when Gladiolus decided to break it into little pieces and stomp all over it.

"Uh… Guys, Germany's right. We did organize this meeting to figure out what the hell's going on, so we shouldn't fight, right? We should focus on the matter at hand."

"Ya know what guys? I think she's right," America said, chomping down into a hot dog.

"Right. Alright," England released his hold of France's neck, straightened his clothes out, and said, "Well, since I seemingly created this place, and unfortunately turned some countries into girls, I think I should explain to Gladiolus what happened after we teleported."

"Aww~ Iggy, I want to do it~" America whined, making a cute puppy dog face, and if someone said that they didn't see her eyes sparkle, they'd be lying.

England would've given in to that look, but since it was a _girl _America giving that look, the power of it was increased tenfold, even if she seemed to have ketchup on her cheek. In fact, it made her even cuter (but England would deny that he even thought that).

Looking as if someone splashed a bucket of pink and red paint on his face, but saved the eyebrows, England grudgingly agreed.

"Wahoo~ Thanks Iggy~" America ran over to squeeze all the air out of England, and it seemed that England's face got even redder.

"Get off of me, git!" England's face was glowing red so much, Gladiolus was tempted to put her hand on his face and see if her hand would be burned.

"Onhonhonohon, _mon cher Angleterre, _your face is red, like the wonder of _l'amour_, _non_?" France teased.

"Shut up, frog face!" England grumbled.

America finally separated from England, and she started talking about his adventures in the hotel.

"Okay, so after I was heroically teleported here, I didn't see the conference room; I saw this place instead! Me, being the hero, decided that we should split up and see what kind of fancy jaunt's going on here. I teamed up with Iggy here, and we found a hallway with doors of our flags! Isn't that totally awesome?"

Gladiolus then remembered about what happened during World History class, and asked, "How come you didn't talk in my mind earlier?"

"Well, to talk to ya, we gotta have a mic with us, and Prussia found his first. We can hear ya if we _really _listen, like we're talking on the phone. But if we talk, it ain't exactly easy-peasy hearing what your sayin'," the American explained, pulling out another hot dog from seemingly thin air and chowing down on it.

"Okay…" Gladiolus just sat there, soaking up the information like a sponge. England then took over the operation.

"Alright, now I'll explain what to think to get here, and what to think to get out. To get to this hotel, you have to be touching Gladiolus' locket, and thinking '_domum.'_ And to get out, you have to just think of home. And it's the word home, not what it's like. Also, you don't need the locket for this, and it seems that Gladiolus is the only one that teleports with the locket."

"Kesesesese~ Let's try it out~" Prussia suddenly exclaimed. Everyone seemed to agree, more or less, with the idea, and soon it was quiet, as everybody was thinking of home. Soon, Gladiolus' vision darkened, and she passed out.

* * *

Yay, filler chapter! Were the characters OOC? Did you enjoy it? Please R&R and let me know~ It helps a lot~

If you do, I'll give you a pretty bear like this one~ -ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

/shot/

I seem to write America's accent a bit weirdly. I just imagine what my sister would say. She's the stereotypical american. She prefers hot dogs over hamburgers, though.


	6. Chapter 6-Names

Before I forget: **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I want to own a Mochiamerica. **

(I swear, I feel bipolar sometimes)

* * *

When Gladiolus woke up, she was on her bed. She quickly sat up, wondering how she got there. She must have taken a nap, yeah that sounded good. She swung her legs to the side of the bed, standing up.

Stretching, Gladiolus noticed the strange man lying down on her bedroom floor. She strangled a scream, thinking that the man might wake up and kill her if he did.

_Ah! What do I do, what do I do? There's a random person in my room, and what if he kills me when he wakes up?! I should… ugh I can't think of anything!_

Gladiolus furiously ran her fingers through her hair, trying to find a solution to her dilemma. The man began to stir, and she panicked.

_Lord, if I die now, you suck! Moving on to my will, I give all of my stuff to my sister._

Feeling relief settle over her, she recognized the person as England, or Arthur Kirkland as memories of what happened over the course of a day flooded her.

_Oh, that's England. Wait, why do I have déjà vu? Oh yeah, this is how we met. Him passed out on the floor and someone else coming in…_

As if on cue, someone barged into the room, shouting, "Yo, Iggy, are ya in here?"

_And there's the someone…_

"Shut up, America…" groaned England, having pretty much the same reaction as last time.

"Hello, Arthur, if I can call you that," Gladiolus greeted.

"Wha-, England, you told her your human name? Well, I won't be beat! Hi, I'm the hero, Alfred F. Jones!" America gave a toothy smile and did a thumbs-up, her teeth sparkling somehow.

"Hi… I'm Gladiolus Iridiac… Alfred," Gladiolus said unsurely, trying out the new name, but then she realized something, "Alfred, isn't Alfred a boy's name? You're a girl."

"Oh shoot, I forgot about that! I need a totally new heroic name then!" America smacked her head.

"Well, America," Gladiolus switched back, calling a girl Alfred was too weird, "Why don't we have another meeting about the name situation?"

"Okay!" said America, flashing her million gigawatt smile.

* * *

Gladiolus' group consisting of her, America, and England, went into the hallway, and the living room. They met up with everyone else there, and it seemed that Geranium wasn't home yet.

"All right, everybody," Gladiolus called, clapping her hands, "We called another meeting to establish human names, since some countries turned into girls, and their current human names probably wouldn't work too well when we use them in public. Does anyone want to pick first?"

A hand vigorously waved in the air, the owner gleefully shouting, "Ooh, ooh, I do~ ve~ umm… Ooh, I know~ Felicità! Hey, hey Germany, what do you think?"

"It's good…" Germany said, looking tired. Gladiolus really felt sorry for the German country.

"Okay, who's next?" Gladiolus asked.

"All right, so I'll be the totally awesome Amelia, 'cuz it sounds like America, amrite?"

"Sure," England replied sarcastically.

"Me, aru! I'll be Li Hua, aru," China said curtly.

"That's cute, sunflower!" Russia called, offering China a sunflower.

"Aiyah! Don't scare me like that!" China jumped from the sudden appearance of the Russian.

"Ufu! Russia giggled in a cute, yet somehow creepy way.

"Okay… So, who's next?" Gladiolus continued.

"Etto… ano… May I be Sakura?" Japan asked politely. Gladiolus smiled at the girl's politeness, it just what she needed in the sea of crazy Gladiolus was in right now.

"That's very pretty, Sakura," Gladiolus replied.

"Arigato, Gladiolus-san." Japan seemed more comfortable and set off to find someone. Gladiolus figured it was probably Greece, since they were definitely friends and cat-fans.

"All right, is there anybody left?" Gladiolus announced.

"Um, I-I'll be… Meghan… Meghan Williams…" Canada decided shyly.

"I'll still be callin' ya Birdie, though! Kesesesese~" The albino yelled quite loudly, making Gladiolus' ears ring since she was sandwiched right in between Prussia and Canada.

"Ow… Moving on, now that we're done picking names, is there anything else that we know about this locket, hotel, or teleportation business?" Gladiolus addressed the room in a professional tone.

"U-um, I think t-that we all h-have a special p-place that we end up w-when we teleport into t-this house…" Canada stuttered, not used to being the only one to answer questions.

"What do you mean by that, Meghan?" Gladiolus inquired.

"W-well, um, I m-mean exactly what I s-said… Everybody has th-their own place t-to appear wh-when they teleport i-into this w-world… So, Prussia a-and I appear i-in the kitchen, G-Germany and Italy a-appear in this room, F-France is in th-the bathroom, you a-appear in your r-room, America and E-England are in your doorway, and Ch-China, Russia, Greece, and J-Japan appear in the f-front room…" Canada explained.

"I understand now," Gladiolus smiled, "Thank you for sharing, Megha-"

Gladiolus was interrupted by the door opening, and a feminine voice calling, "Honey~ I'm home~" Her good mood of understanding what was going on seeped away, to be replaced by annoyance of her sister, the owner of the voice. Gladiolus sighed and left the room to greet her sister.

"Welcome home, Geranium, how was your day?" Gladiolus asked, going through this process every day.

"It was absolutely gorgeous," Geranium answered, being overly dramatic, "Also, you might need to help mom. She has my science project, and as you know, it's humongous!" Geranium exaggerated, stretching her arms to show how big it was.

_Mom?_ Gladiolus visibly paled. How was she going to explain why there was a group of people her mom didn't know in her house? Time seemed to stop as two figures appeared in a puff of smoke on her shoulders, one was an angel her, and the other was a devil her.

Gladiolus thought, _"How ironic. Just like in the movies…"_

The angel her said, "You should tell her the truth about everything, and see what happens from there."

Deviously smiling, the devil her bit back with, "Nah, you should totally lie and tell her that they're uh… friends of a sister's friend grandpa uncle nephew thigymabobber," she finished with a flourish.

The angel her smiled brightly, and persisted, "If you tell her the truth, you won't be in a web of lies."

"But won't it be easier to tell a little white lie?"

"How many will you have to tell?"

"Not many if the lies are good," the devil her giggled creepily. The little angel her and devil her kept on bickering about what Gladiolus should do, but Gladiolus was getting quite annoyed. The argument was like a really persistent fly buzzing in her ear.

Finally, she got fed up and yelled, "Shut up!" as time seemed to back to normal.

"Huh? Gladiolus, are you all right?" Geranium asked concern.

"Ah, I-I'm fine…" Gladiolus covered.

"Okay~" Geranium continued to inside the house, and Gladiolus sighed, deciding to tell her mother the truth.

She walked over to Holly's (her mom's if you forgot from chapter one) car, and cleared her throat.

* * *

A/N:

As I said at the top, I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy TT~TT

I hoped you liked the story!

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7-Mother

Hi everybody~ Here's a new chapter! I procrastinate too much... Probably cause of the beautiful fanfics other people write. They're sooo good! Especially PruCan ones... And USUK ones... And DenNor ones... And if I kept going, it would take up the most of the fanfic...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I would like to own a Flying Mint Bunny~ IT'S SO FLUFFYYYYYYYYYYYY~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hmm?" Holly turned around from where she was working on bringing all of Geranium's stuff in. She brightened and smiled happily. "Gladiolus! How are you doing, sweetie?"

Gladiolus gave a pained smile in return and replied, "I'm doing fine mom. Do you need any help?"

"Actually, I do! Your sister has a lot of stuff, you know!" Her mom didn't seem to notice the strange smile. "I'm actually getting old, no matter what you guys say! My back is breaking from all this work!" Holly laughed jovially. She was a pretty laid back person. "Here, take this."

Holly handed Gladiolus a strange contraption that was probably her sister's science project, and together, they walked into the house.

"…Wanker, I thought I told you to stop eating those hot dogs! Honestly, you would think that you would die sooner or later from everything you eat!"

Gladiolus' mom suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and since Gladiolus was behind her, she couldn't see her face. "Mom…? Are you okay?" Gladiolus asked, dreading the answer.

…

There was silence as the countries realized that Gladiolus' _mom_ was in the doorway.

"Kyaa~" Gladiolus was taken aback as she realized that her mom just _squealed_. It happened before, but this reaction wasn't one she was expecting. Holly turned around and very excitedly, said "You finally made some friends! I know that you had one friend, Cheryl, but she never came over! Now, you have like, ten people over! Is it a party? Why didn't you tell me? I could have cleaned the house up a bit, or cooked something~ why again are they here?"

Gladiolus just stood there in shock before replying, and deciding to tell the truth, hoping her mom would accept the truth. "Umm… Mom? These people aren't from school… They're the human personifications of the countries…"

She could see the look of confusion on her mother's face before continued with, "That's America, England, France, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Canada, Greece, and Japan." She pointed to each respective country as she introduced them.

Her mother looked really perplexed before her mind decided that the information was too much, and overloaded. Holly's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell over.

Gladiolus dropped her sister's project to catch her falling mother. "Mom? Are you okay? ...Why does everyone but me faint when they hear about this? Geez, it's like Geranium inherited fainting easily from mom, which she probably did…" Gladiolus thought the last part.

"Can somebody help me carry my mom to her room?"

"Ah! I can!" America rushed over to help Gladiolus. She effortlessly picked up the unconscious woman, and Gladiolus directed her to Holly's room.

The duo returned to the living room, and Gladiolus checked her watch. _7:18._

She noticed that it _was _getting dark outside, and that dinnertime was approaching. In fact, she was feeling quite hungry now that things were sort of sorted out.

"Guys, I think that you should go eat. Please eat inside the locket hotel, so my mom won't faint again when she wakes up." Gladiolus announced, commanding rather than requesting. She unclasped her locket from her neck, and handed it to the group of countries.

They all grabbed hold, silence filling the room as the countries concentrated. Soon, the locket glowed, the light spreading across the countries, and when the light faded away, the countries were gone, and the locket resting on the ground.

Gladiolus picked the locket up by the chain and put it back on. She sighed and went over to her sister's room, knocking on the door and calling to her sister that they should start cooking dinner.

"But, Gladiolus, I don't wanna cook~ can't momma do it?" Her sister whined on the way to the kitchen.

"Geranium, mom is currently…" Gladiolus hesitated, "sleeping."

"Huh? Is momma okay?" Geranium inquired, picking up on Gladiolus' hesitation.

"A-ah, um, she's fine! Just a little tired from having to carry all of your stuff!" Gladiolus made it all up on the spot.

"Oh, okay!" Geranium seemed to have bought her story, and Gladiolus wanted to smack her face with her palm from how Geranium can turn from incredibly observant to being a clueless ditz.

They set off to make dinner, Asian-style. Why? Because they were awesome Asians (and didn't know how to cook anything else…)!

* * *

After finishing, Gladiolus went to go check on her mother.

Holly was still lying there, out cold when after about ten seconds, she stirred and woke up.

"Why hello there, Gladiolus~ I had the weirdest dream ever! All the countries were people and you were friends with all of them~" Holly said, talking to her daughter as if she was a friend, which she commonly did.

Gladiolus wanted to faceplam _again_ from the reaction she got from her mother. It was almost exactly the same as her sister's. Be confused, faint, wake up, and deny. Rinse and repeat for every family member of the Iridiac family except for Gladiolus.

Gladiolus wondered if she was the only one that actually accepted things for what they were. She sighed, and prepared to tell her mother what she told her sister. "Um, mom? That wasn't a dream. The countries _are_ people, they're from another world, but they're not here right now. They appeared out of nowhere today, and can they stay until we figure out how to send them back?" Gladiolus implored.

"Hm…" Holly seemed to be deep in thought, not at all as confused as she was when she first saw them. Gladiolus thanked the Lord and everything holy that her family was usually understanding.

After what seemed to be an eternity, her mom finally reached a decision. She was actually thinking about what she wanted to eat later, since she was hungry, but she wasn't going to tell her daughter that! Oh ho ho, where did you get that silly idea?

"They can stay~ I trust you," Holly said, a grin finding a way onto her face.

Gladiolus broke into a small smile, and said," Thank you, mom. Oh, and it's dinner time. Would you like to eat?"

"That sounds awesome!" Holly proclaimed, being more childish than her _own _daughter.

"Mom, you're turning American…" Gladiolus commented.

"Woohoo~ Go U-S-A!" Holly and America said at exactly the same time. Gladiolus sighed, massaging her temple, feeling a migraine start, and thought, '_At least I know how to deal with America, even if it's only a little bit.'_

Gladiolus and her mom walked to the dining room, where Geranium was waiting for them at the table.

"Took ya long enough, Gladiolus," Geranium complained.

Gladiolus just sighed and said, "Can we just eat? I'm hungry."

"So why'd you take so _long~_?" Geranium asked, drawing out the 'long.'

"Because waking up mom is as hard as waking _you_ up," Gladiolus replied, smirking.

"Hey, it's not hard to wake me up!" Holly and Geranium yelled at the same time. Gladiolus just laughed at the comical scene before her and started to sit down and eat.

Holly and Geranium pouted, but hunger overpowers anger (and childishness), so they sat down and started eating too.

* * *

A/N:

Without updating for two weeks, I have a fillerish chapter! I'm so sorry T_T

I wanted to write a lot, but then life came along. Now I'm working on three stories! That's right, three! I probably won't release them until I get at least 10 chapters of this done...

But that's okay! =v=

Keep on Writing~

-Fluffy Asian Panda


	8. Author's Note

So my lovies, it is time for the... Author Note! (Dun dun dun. lightning crash.)

But on a more serious note, I'll be starting the state testing soon, so I need time to study and all that jazz. That means I can't update as much, and so, I'll be going on another hiatus until school stops being a jerk.

(ಠ益ಠ)- how I feel towards school

Really. If there is a fire, we have to save the tests. Really. The state doesn't care about all the students, it cares about the tests. Yes, the tests. Really America, really?

Y U ONLY CARE ABOUT TESTS?!

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

So, since I'm going on a hiatus, I'll be telling you the next chapter title.

Chapter 8-The Mall Adventure

Bye, lovies!

Keep on writing~

-Fluffy Asian Panda


End file.
